Tell me you Love Me
by Shojoranko
Summary: Una pequeñísima historia de pruebas de amor...


-o-

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

-o-

* * *

"_**Tell me you love me"**_

-o-

* * *

Akane paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Se retorcía las manos y se mordía las los labios perfectamente pintados. Suerte que era un labial duradero, pero en ese momento era la mínima de sus preocupaciones.

Se sentó en aquella cama que pronto dejaría de pertenecerle, pero de inmediato se levantó al darse cuenta que su vestido estaba arrugándose.

Con premura se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó nuevamente sin poder creerse que aquella mujer que se veía tan distinguida y hermosa era ella. Se alisó el ancho vuelo de la falda y volvió a morderse el labio, en ese momento tocaron nuevamente a la puerta con insistencia. Sólo le habían dado unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

— ¡Akane! ¡Abre la puerta! —escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor, Kasumi se oía un poco desesperada, no era para menos, la boda llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

— ¡Esto ya no es gracioso, Akane! —escuchó decir esta vez a Nabiki.

—Akane —esta vez fue la voz de su padre —Te ordeno que abras en este instante.

—La gente comienza a impacientarse —apuntó alguien más, Akane no estaba segura pero creía que era Tofú.

Aquel comentario fue el que hizo que la boca se le secara, dificultándose tragar. A estas alturas _él_ ya sabría que algo no andaba bien y que ese retraso no era normal. El corazón se le fue a la garganta y sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Con ojos desorbitados por el pavor se alejó de la puerta, viéndola como si fuera un terrible monstruo de pesadillas.

Siguió echándose hacia atrás hasta que se topó con algo duro, pero suave y cálido a la vez. Volteó de inmediato y observó aquellos ojos de azul imposible.

—Ranma —dijo con un murmullo de voz. Había entrado por la ventana abierta y las cortinas se mecían suavemente con la brisa matutina.

Ranma la observó con gesto difícil de descifrar, permaneció en silencio, tanto tiempo, que Akane pensó que él era un producto de su imaginación, después vio su manzana de adán subir y bajar.

— ¿Te lo estás pensando?

Akane parpadeó luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el llanto.

—Ranma, yo…

—Sólo dime si lo estás pensando, si te estas arrepintiendo.

Akane quiso golpearse, había dolor en los ojos de Ranma, lo estaba haciendo sufrir por su idiotez. Ella no quería eso, era lo último que deseaba.

—No, yo…

Ranma se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, fingiendo que no le afectaba, como siempre hacía para escudar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Sabes? Puedo entenderlo. Siempre pensé que el que quisieras casarte conmigo era demasiado bueno para que me estuviera pasando a mí. Estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas no me salgan bien.

Al escucharlo el corazón de Akane volvió a latir alocadamente pero ahora por diferentes razones. Las muestras de cariño de Ranma eran a cuenta gotas y ella tenía bien presentes cada una de ellas. Había aprendido a leer entre líneas porque cuando Ranma hablaba sin mucho pensar, como en este momento, era cuando realmente revelaba el amor que sentía por ella.

—No, no quiero que pienses…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me estas dejando en el altar? Porque eso parece, Akane —dijo Ranma con ironía. Akane comenzó a enfurecerse.

Fuera los golpes y reclamos tras la puerta habían cesado, Akane casi podía ver a toda su familia con la oreja puesta en la pared, unos sobre otros tratando de escuchar la conversación.

— ¡No te estoy dejando en el altar idiota!

Ranma echó un poco al cuerpo hacia atrás al escucharla. Pasó de ese sentimiento, que se supone que los hombres como él no deben de sentir, a la indignación.

— ¡Entonces, ¿qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡Debiste de ver las miradas que empezaban a lanzarme todos cuando no llegabas!

Akane se calmó, sintiendo de nuevo el ramalazo de culpa. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a retorcer de nuevo sus manos.

Ranma la observó con atención, algo gordo estaba pasando y no sabía qué. Si quería estar casado al final del día con Akane más le valía controlar aquella boca suya demasiado rápida para hablar. Por un momento pensó en colgarse al hombro a su prometida y arrastrarla frente al sacerdote. Ya después averiguaría que era lo que la molestaba, pero lo pensó otro segundo más y supuso que esa no sería la mejor forma de empezar su matrimonio. Así que se estrujó el cerebro tratando de entender a esa mujer ante él. Se secó discretamente las palmas de las manos en el pantalón, estaba terriblemente nervioso.

Volvió a observarla y frunció el ceño, decidido, no se rendiría hasta que esa mujer tan testaruda y conflictiva fuera su esposa.

—Akane —dijo con voz grave y honda.

Akane alzó la vista y de inmediato se ruborizó al observarlo. Por los nervios y la culpa que sentía no lo había visto bien, pero Ranma se veía increíblemente guapo con su traje de boda. Tanto que casi dejó de respirar. Ranma la veía serio, la veía intensamente, como si tratara de adentrase en su mente. Abrió los labios y jaló aire desesperadamente. Nunca se acostumbraría al efecto que Ranma ejercía en ella.

—Lo he decidido, y a menos que en este momento me digas que te has arrepentido, te juro que como que me llamo Ranma Saotome, no hay poder humano o sobrenatural que me impedirá desposarte este mismo día.

Akane se derritió internamente. No podía, no podía. Ranma era un rival demasiado poderoso para ella cuando se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Lo adoraba.

— ¿Prometes —dijo ella con un hilo de voz —, prometes que no te reirás de mí?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Prométemelo! Es algo que ni yo misma entiendo.

—Akane, de una cosa estoy seguro, puede que no haya persona en la tierra que te entienda mejor que yo. Conozco todo de ti.

—¡ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ME ASUSTA! —incapaz de observarlo a la cara, Akane había gritado sus miedos con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuarto quedó unos instantes en silencio y tras la puerta se escucharon unos cuantos suspiros de anticipación.

—Akane…—Ranma trató de acercarse a ella, pero Akane se abrazó a sí misma y se alejó un paso.

Lo miró y susurró casi agónicamente.

—Es decir ¿cómo puedo saber que no te aburrirás de mí?

Akane bajó la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el piso. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ranma.

— ¿Y cómo puedo saber _yo_ que no te aburrirás _tú_ de _mí_? —dijo Ranma en cambio y Akane subió la vista sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

—No pongas esa cara de sorprendida —dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño —En todo este tiempo he pensado que tarde o temprano te hartarías de todas las cosas raras que me pasan.

—No, eso no.

— ¡Vamos! ¿¡Quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida con un sujeto que se convierte en mujer!?

Akane lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Yo soy el que debería estar teniendo un ataque de pánico en este momento!

Ranma comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, Akane trató de acercarse a él, pero en ese momento la observó de nuevo.

—¿Es por eso que estas teniendo dudas? ¿¡Es por eso verdad!? —Ranma se llevó las manos al pelo.

— ¡Ranma, cálmate!—se acercó presurosa hacia él.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Me has metido esta idea en la cabeza! ¡Me voy!

Ranma hizo intento de escapar por la ventana pero Akane pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo jaló, sin embargo, tal fue su terror al verlo escapar que lo jaló con demasiada fuerza y se tropezó con el vuelo de su vestido provocando que los dos cayeran irremediablemente al suelo.

Con los ojos cerrados, y lanzando leves sonidos de dolor, Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe. A su lado Akane se levantó de inmediato sobre sus codos y lo miró con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Ranma, por favor, no me asustes más de lo que ya estoy!

— ¿Yo te asusto? ¡Tú eres la que no llegó a tiempo para la ceremonia! ¡Yo estuve ahí desde diez minutos antes!

— ¡Estabas intentando escapar por la ventana! ¡No lo niegues!

— ¡Porque tú me dijiste que no me querías!

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

— ¡Si lo dijiste!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

Los dos se quedaron viendo enojados unos instantes, aun sentados en el piso. Akane suspiró, bajó la vista, y se alisó el vestido de novia. Se dio cuenta de que, por la cida y el forcejeo, se había roto de un lado. Extrañamente no le preocupó, probablemente Kasumi lo dejaría como si nada.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido, ¿sabes?

Ranma se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

—Puedo lidiar con la mala suerte.

Se observaron unos segundos más y Akane bajó los hombros, derrotada.

—Tienes razón. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho.

Ranma la observó sin mutar de expresión, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró como esperando algo más.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Akane.

—Dilo.

Akane volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Ya me disculpé, dije que fue mi culpa.

— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo? —la miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si todavía no confiara en ella.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y qué más?

—¿Quieres que diga a todos que fue mi culpa?—balbuceó.

—No, eso no.

— ¿Entonces?

Ranma la observó poniéndose rojo.

—Dime que me quieres y todo está perdonado.

Akane abrió la boca y de nuevo sintió el golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho más fuerte que antes y se ruborizó.

Lo observó con atención, prometiéndose que cuando tuvieran malos momentos rememoraría ese momento y esa sensación de felicidad. Su varonil rostro enojado pero anhelante, la luz que entraba por la ventana que hacía brillar sus ojos, su expresión enfurruñada mientras esperaba una palabra de amor de ella para calmar su irritable estado de ánimo. Prácticamente Ranma se estaba poniendo en sus manos, la más grande prueba de amor que no le había pedido. Quiso decirle en ese mismo momento que sí, que prometía cuidarlo, que nunca lo dejaría caer de nuevo. Que no había nada más que deseara que pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Se preguntó cómo demonios era que había sentido dudas, todos sus miedos se fueron por la ventana abierta.

Se acercó hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—Te amo.

Y Ranma, de inmediato, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

-o-

¡Hola!

Un pequeño One-shot. No quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de subir algo por San Valentín, lo empecé a idear desde el lunes, cuando estaba haciendo un dibujo de Ranma y Akane para conmemorar el evento "Tell me you love me" que se celebró en Japón. Casi siempre que dibujo trato de hacer un contexto para mis ilustraciones y me empecé a imaginar una historia tras el dibujo. Si quieren verlo lo subí a instagram, me encuentran como_ aideeeortega_. Así, con tres "e". Parafraseando a Dross subo mucho contenido, na ni tanto, pero hago dibujitos de Ranma ocasionalmente y de otros animes, de libros y también subo fotos de mis gatos.

Ranma dice: "_Dime_ _que_ _me_ _quieres_" en lugar de "_amas"_ porque sentí que, siendo como es él, la palabra amor queda muy grande todavía. No le pidamos tanto al chico.

Pido perdón si hay algún error que se me fue por ahí, no he podido checarlo tan bien como quisiera y como lo escribí de rápido y lo estoy subiendo a contrarreloj, no he podido enviarlo a mi Beta, espero no se enoje conmigo (je, je, je).

Bien, aquellos que siguen mi historia de "_**Hijos** **de** _**Jade**" nos veremos dentro de poco, donde también habrá mushooo, mushooo amor entre Rankane a pesar de lo que pueda parecer ahorita mismo. Word.

¡Bye y feliz Valentín!


End file.
